destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Beta Releases in Destroy All Humans!
This article lists 'Beta '''content in ''Destroy All Humans!. Locations *The game was originally composed of an entire sandbox map. *Capitol City was originally called Bay City (which was later recycled into a location in Destroy All Humans! 2) and was much bigger, consisting of an industrial area and a town area, as well as more shrubbery and parks. *Santa Modesta was bigger and more dispersed, and resembled a resort site instead of a suburb. *Union Town was raining. *The fairground in Rockwell was originally east of the Blue Moon Drive-In Theatre. *Vans, buses, and coupés were cut. *Open-roof convertibles seen at the Blue Moon Drive-In Theatre were originally driven around cities. *Turnipseed Farm was part of Rockwell and much bigger than in the real game. *Buildings when destroyed originally became a damaged shell instead of imploding. *The mission Destination Earth took place at Rockwell. Characters *Urban Males and Urban Females could be found in Santa Modesta and Rockwell. Suburban Females also spawned around Rockwell. *The hatted Urban Females originally had longer hair and wore glasses. *Elderly men wearing hats originally spawned in Santa Modesta, but were cut. *Female secretary pedestrians can be found in several artwork and alpha releases of the game, as well as the final cutscene, but were cut from the final game. *Several farmer pedestrians were cut. *Scientists originally wore longer lab coats and had puffier hair, resembling Albert Einstein closer. *Several breeds of dogs, different breeds of cattle and sheep were cut. *Crypto could originally holobob animals. *Several Furon characters that Crypto could control were cut. *Specific hypnotized humans were supposed to serve as mission guides. *Soldiers wore armor and used more weapons than rifles. *Crypto once had to disguise as Bert Whither, as seen in the trailer of the game. Weapons *The Hypno Beam was scrapped in favour of the Hypnotize ability. *Crypto only had one gun that had different modes serving as the weapon switch. First it had the Hypno Gun design, but was changed to a sleeker pod-faced weapon. Both were scrapped in favor of individual weapons. *The Brain Bug was cut in favour of the Anal Probe. *Crypto originally wore his weapons on his wrist and occasionally stowed them. *The jetpack had a visible fuel meter that appeared on the side of the screen. *The saucer had different speeds, including "Ludicrous Speed". This was cut early in development. *The Sonic Boom fired multiple shots at once and made a smaller explosion. *Hypnotize originally had an option for pedestrians to follow Crypto. This featured was later recycled into Destroy All Humans! 2. *Holobob was originally called Snatch and allowed Crypto to disguise as a human rather than guising as a hologram. This was later recycled into the Body Snatch feature in later games. Gallery Beta Urban Female DAH!.jpg|Beta Urban Female design. Beta Secretary DAH!.jpg|Beta screenshot of Capitol City being attacked. Note the unused secretary pedestrian to the right. Screenshot 2017-04-15 at 10.06.21 PM.png|Crypto's Hypno Beam cryptopodgun1.png|Crypto firing the pod weapon. Category:Games Category:Scrapped